Currently, when it is necessary to perform in-flight refuelling or similar operations, it is necessary to use a viewing system that makes it possible to supervise the work environment in order to guarantee comfortable, safe operations. This viewing system is made up of a set of cameras and lighting devices dispersed throughout various sites on the exterior of the aeroplane.
As the number of different sites containing elements of the system increases, the installation thereof becomes more costly, since more tasks are required in order to adapt the exterior of the aeroplane to the desired configuration; more wiring must be set up in the aeroplane and more problems arise when changing the aeroplane's configuration to a different one.
The background of the invention includes publication nos. EP 2336028 A1 and EP 2336027 A1, by the same inventor, which disclose a viewing system with the same objectives that fulfils the characteristics described in the first section of this document, but wherein the elements are not arranged in a single block or platform, and, therefore, has the aforementioned disadvantages.